Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gel nail polish, and more particularly to an easily wipeable gel nail polish and its manufacturing and using method, wherein the gel nail polish is dried out easily and can be directly wipe off by the polish remover without a complicate removing process.
Description of Related Arts
Gel nail polish are relative new in the market but has become really popular at nail salons and for nail painting enthusiasts in a short time. One of the popular gel nail polish is soft gel polish, which is often called as a soak off gel polish. The current soak off gel polish is long-lasting after applying on the nails, and always looks as new, wherein the soak off gel nails last on the nails for about 2 to 3 weeks without chipping, and they always look like they were just done. In addition, the soak off gel polish can be easily and directly painted on the natural nails in order to do the nail extension, and the user can easily change the color of the soak off gel nails by directly applying the traditional nail polish on the gel nails.
Accordingly, the users need to initially apply the soak off base coat nail polish on their nails as a first layer, and then apply at least one layers of soak off gel nail polish thereon as a second or third layer. Accordingly, the users need to apply a top coat nail polish on the third or fourth layer. In particular, in order to dry each layer on the nail, the nail must be exposed under a LED light or a UV light. In other words, each layer cannot be dried under the sunlight, so that it is inconvenience and money-wasting for the users to prepare and purchase the LED light or the UV light device. In addition, after each layer is dried, some wet sticky colloids will residue on the layer, so that the users must use alcohol to remove wet sticky colloids on each layer and to polish each layer after the following layer is applied. Therefore, the users need to spend at least 60 minutes to finish the four layers soak off gel polish structure, including soak off gel nail polish applying time, drying time, and residue removing time.
Furthermore, the removing process of the soak off gel nails is inconvenience and troublesome. Since the structure of the soak off gel polish layer is hard (having at least three-layered structure), the user cannot be directly wiped off by using a rag, cotton, or tissue paper with the nail polish remover, so the user needs to saturate a piece of cotton ball in the nail polish remover and place it on the nail until the cotton makes contact with the entire nail surface, and uses the aluminum foil to wrap around the fingertips until the cotton balls firmly attach on the nails. Wait for 5 to 7 minutes, a gap will naturally generate between the nails and the soak off gel polish layer, and then the user can use cuticle pusher or iron pusher to pop the soak off gel polish layer off the nail. Accordingly, after the soak off gel polish layer is removed from the nails, some residue gel is residued on the nails, so that the users must use the nail file or nail buffer to completely remove the residue gel from the nail. For such removing process, the users will spend at least 30 minutes to remove the soak off nail polish layer from their nails, and the nails will be damaged and thinned by frequently using the nail file or nail buffer.